


So Close

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“York! York I got it! I found it! I got the cure!” Carolina yelled, ecstatic. She turned from the now living in front of her in time to see York stagger into the room and collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> The Zombies in this are more like the Zombies in I am Legend, however they do spread the disease though bites.

“Miss Carolina,” York smiled as the words flowed out of his mouth. “My love, My life, Miss Carolina Church.”

Carolina rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. “You want something?”

“Yeah, actually, I do,” he smiled.

She sighed and paused her game of Halo, giving him her full attention. “Shoot then.”

“Just hear me out,” he started as he got off the couch and got down on one knee. “Marry me.”

The ring had a single aqua gemstone set in an intricate, braided gold band. Carolina looked from it to his face and back and forth. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. “Hey, York,” Carolina smiled and took the ring. “Yes, without any hesitation yes, but we can celebrate later.”

Later never came.

* * *

“York! York I got it! I found it! I got the cure!” Carolina yelled, ecstatic. She turned from the now living body in front of her in time to see York stagger into the room and collapse.

Carolina felt herself freeze and the smile drop from her face as she took in his bloody form on the ground before she ran to his side as if she was on autopilot. “York, what is wrong? What happened?”

“Ca..ro..lina… I… I lo…” his eyes glazed over and Carolina felt her heart stop.

“No… No…” Carolina stuttered in disbelief. “Nononononono.” She shook him and his head flopped back and forth. “No, YORK! PLEASE!” she hugged him to her, sobbing violently. “No… please… I love you… You can't be dead...”

He didn’t stir and she could feel the warmth leaving his body faster than a dead body should have, but she didn’t care. She felt his finger twitch and it brought her somewhat back to her sentence as her brain registered that he was too cold to be alive and his blood was still gushing from an open bite wound on his arm and she remembered the formula on the ground next to them.

She didn’t know if it would work for him, after all there was a big difference between the starved girl on the table behind them and York. She wiped her eyes and bit her lip to stave off the tears trying to flow from her eyes. She lifted his body onto the only other empty operating table and strapped him down just before his body regained consciousness and lunged for her. “Please work,” she whispered as she forced some of the serum into a needle and then into his arm. The body stopped fighting as hard to get out of its bindings and Carolina heard a cough from behind her. She swung around to see the girl on the other table turning her head with confusion written on her face.

“What… Where am I?” CT’s voice rang out from the girl’s mouth. Carolina felt another round of tears start.

She turned around and walked slowly to CT’s side. “You are in my lab, strapped to a table as the first successful test subject for the cure. North, South, Maine, and a few other zombies I don’t know are in the other room in their own cages to keep them from hurting each other so we may be able to bring them back.” Carolina felt her tears drip from her chin as she stopped next to CT.

“Where are Wash, York, Flowers, Wyoming, and Tex?” She asked slowly.

“Wash is with Tucker and the rest of these two groups that call themselves the reds and blues. So is Tex. They are currently outside making sure nothing gets in and/or working the garden and getting food. We don’t know where Flowers and Wyoming are, they disappeared shortly after the first outbreak,” Carolina said sadly.

“Carolina… What about York?”

Carolina looked back at York’s now totally limp body. “He… I don’t know…” She admitted, falling to her knees next to CT. “I don’t know, Connie, I don’t know.”

She didn’t even try to hide the tears as they fell. CT sighed and laid her head back against the table and slowly drifted to sleep. Carolina, after a while, stood sniffing to go to York’s body. She moved the only other heart monitor the reds had managed to steal and hooked it to the body’s arm. She pulled her chair over to his bedside and fell asleep to the steady beeping coming from CT’s heart monitor.

She woke up to the steady, off-time beating of two heart monitors and a feeble voice saying, “I knew she would do it.”


End file.
